The Cellular and Molecular Pathology (CMP) Graduate Training Program is a joint venture of the University of Wisconsin (UW)-Madison Graduate School, the Department of Pathology & Lab Medicine and the School of Medicine and Public Health (SMPH). CMP provides rigorous didactic training in fundamental basic biomedical sciences combined with interdisciplinary and innovative training in the pathogenesis of major human diseases. The goal of the CMP program is to create a stimulating and robust intellectual environment for predoctoral training embedded in a dynamic basic and clinical translational research atmosphere in order to develop the skills needed to move biological knowledge toward clinical application. The Program draws 50 PhD and 33 MD/MDPhD funded faculty trainers from 24 departments spanning across the Graduate, Veterinary and Medical Schools and College of Arts and Sciences. We are requesting competitive renewal for training of 8 predoctoral students, 6 non-dissertators (2 MD/PhD) and 2 dissertators. Trainees will be supported by the training grant for no longer than 3 years. Candidates will be selected based on a nominating CMP trainer recommendation, research experiences, commitment to research documented by personal statement, letters of recommendation and the potential to enhance diversity and make significant contributions toward the health-related research needs of our nation. Our curriculum provides interdisciplinary and integrated training in fundamental concepts in modern pathobiology with an emphasis on biochemical, cellular and molecular approaches to the study of human disease, including training in statistics relevant to clinical and translational health-related research. CMP also helps students to develop teaching and leadership skills through committee service, seminar presentation and workshop teaching. We are committed to introducing our trainees to multiple career options and ensuring their successful transition by offering career development advising, courses and workshops and creating individual development plans (IDPs) for each student. The demand for greater accountability for public research expenditures and rapid conversion of basic science advances into clinical applications call for increased integration of medical training into graduate education. The CMP Program provides the fundamental knowledge base, research experience, and understanding of translational clinical research necessary for the success of our graduates.